Forever
by GemmaLouise20
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Victoria had changed Bella a few months after Edward left. What happens when Alice has a new vision? Will they all be a family again? Can Bella forgive? First Fanfic ever!
1. Forever

Forever

AN- Hey! This is my first fanfic so please, please review!

This is what I like to think may have happened if Victoria had changed Bella. Edward will be in the fanfic very soon!

BPOV

Darkness. It was an early morning in Forks, I had awoken screaming again. The hole in my chest was more painful than ever. My dreams had become more vivid, more painful. Edward and I were stood in our field, sun glistening off his diamond skin. We were staring in wonder into each other's eyes.

"I love you" I muttered moving my lips closer to his; suddenly his golden eyes had turned to black pools. He looked at me now with a look of disgust.

"No, we don't belong together, not anymore" he eyes bore into mine uncaring; his voice was now a growl. "We're leaving, all of us, and we don't want you to come with us. You were a distraction, nothing more. I don't love you Bella." After one last look at me he turned to walk away.

"No!" I screamed again, knowing it would do no good, whether awake or asleep Edward wasn't with me. The thought of his name make my heart ache more, each beat seemed to call only his name.

I shivered and looked over at my open window. It has been open every night for the past 5 months in a hope that one night he would come back and promise to love me forever. I shivered again and rolled to see the time. 4.34am I sighed and looked over at the window. I felt strange, like I was being watched. Hope threatened to rise in me.

"Edward?"

A chuckle rolled through my room. My head snapped to the side, looking for a source. I found it opposite my bed. Victoria.

I didn't move. I just looked at her daring her to do whatever she had planned. Charlie was in the next room; his loud snores could be heard through the house. He didn't deserve whatever she had planned; none of this was his fault. He had suffered enough over the past months watching me waste into nothingness. Victoria cocked her head to one side as if she were curious. Her faint smile began to fade.

"Aren't you even going to scream? Or make some pathetic attempt to fight me off?" she asked disappointedly.

"No" I whispered, I realised I wasn't afraid, strangely I was more relieved. The end to my pain was finally here. "Just do whatever you came to do" I sighed.

She took a cautious, ghostly step forward as if she expected something to happen. She glanced around the room quickly and moved silently toward my bed, lifting me and within the same heart beat had me out of the window. I leant my head backward to get one last look at the house, praying that Charlie would be safe now.


	2. Pain

Everything belongs to SM

BPOV

Silent tears were pouring down my cheeks. In my head I was screaming, calling out names of people I hadn't seen in months, people that could have stopped this had they stayed. Alice, could she not see me now? Or see what was going to happen? Did she care? Esme, my second mother who said she loved me. Where was she? My big brother Emmett, who would have torn Victoria to shreds just for fun, why wasn't he here? And finally Edward, even as I thought his name the pain ripped open in my chest again. He could have stopped this. He could have protected me. He could have stayed.

I force my eyes open again to look at the blurry roof. She is still gone, relief spreads through me but only for a moment, I knew the pain would get worse after she had fed. I thought for a moment of the poor people that would become her victims tonight. Would they see her as a monster? Would I be like that? I pushed the thought from my mind.

When she had taken me I thought the worst thing she could do to me was kill me. I expected there to be pain but not like this. This was long, drawn out.

_She had brought me to this run down factory; it was quiet, away from everyone. No one would be able to hear me._

_She had tossed me to the floor as we entered, and turned to look down at me._

"_I didn't expect this to be so easy, I knew they had left, but still, I thought they would still be close enough to protect you" She sounded disgusted, like it wasn't even worth it to have taken me. "Laurent told me everything. You know they went straight to Denali?" she glanced at me, and then her eyes grew harder as if realising something. "You believed him" she said simply and smiled._

_I didn't understand what she meant but I was too tired to care. Not physically tired but emotionally, I just wanted this to be over so the pain would end._

_She began to pace in front of me, I didn't move. Suddenly she stopped and smiled at me, I went cold and dread pulsed through me._

"_I've changed my mind" she smiled "this way both of you will be in pain and then, when you're happy, I'll destroy you! That will be fairer. It will hurt more than just killing you"_

_She spoke so quickly and quietly the only words I picked out were the last, will hurt more than just killing you._

"_You're not going to kill me?" I had found my voice and it was far too high._

"_No" she smiled "but don't worry it will be more fun for me this way."_

"_Wha-" I began_

"_Bella, dear" she sneered "How opposed are you to becoming one of us? A vampire?" Her eyes glowed with dark evil._

_I froze. No! I couldn't. That was OUR future, not just mine. I had only wanted that future with him._

_A memory pulled at me. Edward always said that his feeling were more than mine, I had always thought he was lying but what if that was true, when I changed my pain would be stronger. No._

_I managed to find my feet and stumble to the door but before I took two steps she was there._

_CRACK. SNAP_

_I screamed._

_In one fluid motion she had knocked me to the floor, pounced on me and had broken my legs. But I wasn't about to make this easy I began to drag myself away from her. I couldn't become a vampire; I had only wanted that future with Edward._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, why can't you be good? Anyone would think you didn't want this" she giggled. She was before me once more but this time the world went black._

So here I was, waiting. I was so broken that even crying hurt. All I can think of are my 'almost' family, who had grown bored and left.

The floor creaked to my left and I knew what was about to start. Edward. I let myself think of him now. I pretended his arms were around me now as I heard her faint giggle. 'Be happy' were his last words to me. How wrong could he have been?

"It's time" she said.

Light had begun to seep through the broken bricks, this would me my last morning as Bella Swan. In three days time I would be Bella the crazed blood-thirsty newborn. I cried harder. How many people would I accidently hurt? I needed Edward, I wanted him to just hold me and tell me this was going to be alright. 'Be happy' I thought again. Then with that thought I felt her teeth sink into my neck and the burning begin.


	3. Burning

So sorry I've been pants updating. I promise I will be better. I'm going to go over and tweak parts in the next few days but for now here's a new one. Hope you like it and please review!

Obviously not SM

Burning

I was trapped in hell. The fire was all around me. It seemed years had passed since the burning started. The only thing I could do was scream- but it didn't help, every inch of me was still set alight. I prayed every second that I would die. When the burning started I had begged Victoria for death, for relief, but she just watched on. Now more years had passed and I was still here, with some part of me clinging on to life. As the years, months or days passed my mind was becoming more able to think about other thoughts other than the pain. The room I was in had only been light 3 times, so three days, my personal hell was only days old and I had no idea how much longer I would be here. Time meant nothing to me anymore.

More time passed. The sharp burn that had kept me in hell was leaving, it took me a while to notice the difference, the pain seemed multi layered, but it was leaving. I tried to let out a sigh of relief but the only sound that left me was strange like a ringing bell but the sound was filled with pain. I didn't understand. Then my heart took off like a helicopter faster and faster and all other thoughts left me, I thought it was going to explode, my back began to arch with the pain, and more screams escaped my lips. The pain wasn't leaving anymore it was moving towards the centre of my body towards my heart. The pain was immense, worse than any of the fire if the last days, and it was focused and moved with purpose. Then with one last stuttered beat my heart stopped flat. The burning was now in my throat and it was the only way I knew I was still alive- or at least what barely passed for it.

I moved my fingers slowly up toward my throat hoping that they could soothe the fire but my new soft as marble skin was cool the fire was on the inside. I needed a drink.

At that thought my body snapped up and within a fraction on a second my back was tight up against the wall. My eyes had flown open and the light had come in. Light? No the darkness, moon light was flooding though a broken window. But I could still see as clearly like it was day, only the tones of the colours were different. I could hear the sound of an owl moving nearby and a single car diving far in the distance. I realised I was alone. Where was Victoria? I took a breath in but it did little to settle me.

My throat went alight and I was crouched back on the floor where I had been for days, the smell was driving me crazy, I wanted it. NO I need it. I scratched at the floor and a dark red colour caught my eye. My blood. That was the smell. I felt sick. Fear shot through me, I was a monster, a blood thirst monster. I had wanted blood. My legs stood me up again faster than I could give the order. I needed help, I needed someone, anyone who could control me, stop me from hurting others. Victoria. I turned again to realise I was alone, a single sheet of paper lay near my feet, it smelt strongly of her. It was in my hands before I knew it. I took another steady breath to calm myself before I read what it said, the sweet smell of blood called me again but I was prepared this time, I knew now I had to be strong. I looked down at the paper

Bella, so sorry I couldn't stick around. See you soon.

I let the paper fall from my hands softly to the floor. It surprised me to hear every tiny sound it made on the way down. I was really alone. I knew I wasn't safe here. In hours, if I was unlucky, someone would come to check that the warehouse was safe and then I'd..... No I couldn't allow myself to think that. I had to leave, go to the woods, far in where no one else could reach, then I would be safe then I would find some animals to sate my thirst so I could think of what to do next.

I silently listened in the distance. There was only the sound of small animals and birds nearby, so for now at least, I was safe. I moved to the door and flew out into the night. I felt free. For the first time ever I wasn't confined by my own clumsiness, my body reacted seamlessly to my every command. I could see the trees in the distance moving quickly towards me and before I knew it the trees surrounded me. I could see what Edward had meant about not needing to think about running, it was too easy to dodge everything that came in my way with little effort.

Edward.

I stopped. My mind went a mile a second trying to recall his face and for a moment I was worried that I wouldn't remember it, but his face filled my mind, clouded by the poor vision of my human eyes. He was still handsome. Both consuming love and crushing pain hit me at the same time and I fell to my knees taking a nearby tree with me. In that moment I remembered everything, our time together, his leaving and why I was now one of them.

'Edward' I cried, knowing no tears could fall. A new thought crossed my mind. What if Victoria had left me to find Edward and his family to get revenge for James? I had to warn them of the possibility. Denali. Another thought popped in my mile a second head. I knew that when they left they had headed there to see their extended family. If they weren't still there would their family be able to pass on a message? They needed to be warned, but would I be able to travel that far alone? I would come across people soon, and then.... they would die. I was a monster. There had to be another way to pass a message along without risking so many lives.

I stood up and the burning pain hit my throat again. I would think about how to get to the Cullens after I found some food. I needed some control and knew that blood would help me.

I listened for some sound of animals, elk or maybe an irritable grizzly. A smirk almost found its way to my lips but with my next breath I found I no longer cared. The sound of a single heartbeat filled my ears, a sweet smell filled the air and venom pooled in my mouth. Human. I took off top speed toward the smell without a second thought, the monster breaking its way free and not knowing how to stop it.

Almost three thousand miles away.......

'BELLA! BELLA NO!'

Various worried calls of 'Alice?' fill the air as my family rush to my side.

'Alice? Sweetheart what is it?' asks Jasper his eyes fixed on mine. I looked at him for a moment lost for words.

'It's Bella.' I stammered looking around Jasper to Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle and finally Esme.

'She's been changed.... she's all alone........ and she's hungry' I start to sob and fall into Jaspers waiting arms.


	4. The Plan

Almost three thousand miles away.......

'BELLA! BELLA NO!'

Various worried calls of 'Alice?' fill the air as my family rush to my side.

'Alice? Sweetheart what is it?' asks Jasper his eyes fixed on mine. I looked at him for a moment lost for words.

'It's Bella.' I stammered looking around Jasper to Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle and finally Esme.

'She's been changed.... she's all alone........ and she's hungry' I start to sob and fall into Jaspers waiting arms.

* * *

Jaspers arms were the only thing holding me together. How had this happened? How had I not know? Why could I only see her now when it was too late?

'Alice? Darling?' Esme' panicked voice pulled me from my thoughts 'What do you mean Bella's been changed? Where is she? Is she alright?'

I focused all my strength on finding an answer. A forest, that's where Bella was, not that it was much help. There had been a flicker before that, Tanya? She was heading for Denali before she caught that persons scent. Was she near their now?

'Tanya' I managed to force out in-between my musings 'she was going to see her I think.....'

I was vaguely aware of the others muttering, beginning to plan no doubt.

Suddenly I was pulled into a new vision, dread hit me. She was going to kill him; Bella was sprinting through the trees following the smell. I could see her future becoming more solid. His death, her grief, our guilt. All that was certain, but then she stopped. Bella simply stopped. My horror and confusion must have been printed in my face because I was being called back.

'Alice, sweetheart? What's happening?' Jaspers voice called.

'She......she was running, following the human scent. Then she..... but how? I don't-'

Suddenly Bella's future had changed her path.

'Edward' Bella breathed.

Then she stopped breathing and within the next second she was running again. Toward her prey? No, away! She had control of her actions. I could see now she would run for almost an hour, then, when she was sure that she was far enough away she would break down. She was so alone. So scared.

I looked up at Jasper, his worried eyes looking into mine. I could feel subtle calming waves radiating off him. I smirked.

'Thanks Jazzy' then I took another soothing breath. I looked around at the family that surrounded us. From the start I decided.

'Bella..... she's a vampire, a newborn, only hours old.' the words fell uncertainly from my lips. 'I don't know how or why, but she is. I don't know where she is exactly either, a forest. I think she was planning on heading to Denali, to Tanya. But then she caught a human scent.' Esme gasped and Carlisle wrapped her protectively into his arms looking saddened and guilty. 'She was so focused on the hunt, but then she stopped. She said Edwards name and stopped!' Carlisle looked at me fascinated.

'Alice, she's only hours old. Are you sure?'

'Yes. She said his name then held her breath and ran in the opposite direction!'

'Amazing. Alice, can you tell us where she is heading now?' Carlisle asked urgently.

I focused looking a sign, or some kind of land mark, anything that would help us. My mind went back to my first vision of the new Bella. Surrounded by trees, but in the far distance there were various dim lights, and a crane? A city? Large boxes of buildings were in front, perhaps warehouses. And in the distance there was a larger building with a big blue sign. It reminded me of something. Port Angeles, the large building with the blue sign was the cinema. I knew where Bella was.

'She was in Port Angeles' I gasped. A new vision flickered in. When Bella had calmed she was going to try again to hunt then head north, to Denali.

'She is heading towards the Canadian border at the moment, soon she'll stop, hunt- on some elk. Then she'll head north to Denali.'

Suddenly everyone had focused.

'Carlisle what are we going to do' Rosalie asked concerned. The worry on her face looked out of place. She deeply for her family, Bella was a part of that family, now more than ever before. Emmett rolled his eyes in an overly theatrical way.

'We're going to get our baby sister! YESSS!' Emmett boomed. For the first time in months he cracked a true smile. He's missed her, we all had.

Discussions broke off and I allowed the visions to enter my mind, with every decision we made, Bella's future changed, not all for the best. I could see it was down to me to get this family safely back together. I knew what had to be done.

I cleared my throat. Everyone stopped talking to focus on me. I took a deep breath.

'OK! So this is what's going to happen. Carlisle, try calling Edward, he won't answer straight away, but he will answer. Explain what's happened, tell him Bella IS a vampire we don't know the how's or why's yet but be clear that she has already been changed and is alone and scared. Tell him she'll need him. Oh and tell him to clean himself up, go hunting and head to the nearest airport. I'll put him on the next flight to...........Calgary. Jazz and I will meet him there. Emmett call Tanya, tell her, seriously, what's happened. Ask her if she can get some of them to head toward Canada. But get her to stay at the house just in case Bella does get there, also tell her that Carlisle and Esme are on their way to help. AND don't tell her the joke about the half eaten frog now, now's really not the time. Rose book flights. Carlisle and Esme need one to Denali, you and Em will need one to Port Angeles, with any luck you'll be able to track her north, and Jazz and I will need one to meet Edward when he gets to Calgary. We'll hire a car and head North West. Is everyone clear?'

Variations of 'Yes Alice' could be heard

'Now let's go!'

Esme and I headed upstairs to pack bags for everyone and Jasper went to get the spare documents. I could hear Carlisle dialling Edwards' number, he'd answer soon. Emmett was already talking to Tanya. With every second my plan was snapping into place.

'Tanya's on board. She said Eleazar, Carmen and Kate are getting ready to head south. Irina will meet Carlisle and Esme at the airport, just tell her when. She wished us luck'

'Thanks Em'

'Flights are booked, all of them. Esme and Carlisle are sorted for JFK but the rest of us will have to head to Toronto.' Rosalie stated as she removed the bag I was packing for her from my hands and began repacking it. She also pulled out a second bag, I was about to roll my eyes at her when she explained.

'For Bella' Rosalie pulled a mixture of jeans and shirts into each bag.

Suddenly the house was silent. Carlisle voice filled the air.

'Edward?! Please listen carefully to all I have to tell you. Don't hang up till then. Do you understand? Alright, well...... its Bella. Alice had a vision. I know you told her not to into Bellas future, but this was out of her control. EDWARD! Please just listen. Its Bella. She's a.... well she's been changed, we don't know who by yet but we do know she's alone and needs us. Yes. A flights been booked for you to Calgary, Alice and Jasper will meet you there-' Carlisle began retelling him more information of what we would all be doing and Tanya's covens involvement.

A line of bags had formed by the front door. Jasper was putting all the needed documentation in to each of them. As I got close he pulled me into a tight hug.

'I love you' he muttered

'I love you Jazz. Don't worry I know this will all work out. We will all be a family again you'll see.' Doubt was in his eyes. 'It will be fine Jazz. Bella's not mad at you you know? In fact I have a feeling you two are going to get to be close friends' He sighed.

'I hope so pixie, I really do'

Carlisle's voice came down the stairs again 'It's going to be fine Edward, Alice has seen it. We just all need to be there for Bella as soon as we can. Ok. I'll call you soon. I love you son. Goodbye.' Carlisle took a breath and made his way downstairs.

'Edward is on his way to the airport. He sends his love to you all, and his thanks.'

Soon all the family was around the door collecting their bags to put in the cars. Jazz, Rose, Em and I would all be leaving to catch our flightd shortly. Carlisle and Esme would be going to JFK in an hour.

Esme handed our small silver phones, hugs and words of encouragement and love as we began to make our ways to the cars. But I couldn't take my eyes away from Carlisle who was stood opposite with one hand touching the cross his father had made, offering a silent prayer. I walked over to him and placed my arms around his waist, offering some kind of comfort.

'We'll all be together soon enough, I promise. It will take some time for Bella to forgive us for abandoning her, but we will all be safe together, you'll see.' I reached up and pecked him on the cheek. I heard Emmett's jeep pull away and Jasper readying the Volvo.

I skipped to Esme to say my goodbye.

'Be safe darling.' She said 'And when you see Edward and Bella tell both I love them very much.'

'I will Esme I promise' I gave her an extra tight squeeze knowing she needed it too.

I walked to the door and stole one last look at my parents, who were now wrapped in each other's arms facing the old cross, both lost in thought for their lost daughter.

A phrase Edward had used over the years to comfort and occasionally mock Carlisle popped into my head. A grin spread on my face.

'Have some faith Carlisle'

I was met with a grin from them both. And with that I ran to the car and left for the airport excited to see my brother in a few hours and hopefully, my sister in a few days.

* * *

* * *

As the second car pulled out leaving the last two vampires alone, Victoria smiled to herself. Her plan was coming together sooner than she thought, time to put the next stage in motion.

* * *

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review. It actually makes my day! x


End file.
